Ripper
Ripper is a returning employee at Surfers Paradise Resort. He works with No Pants Lance and Reef at the water sports section. Ripper's best-known quality is that he farts a lot. He speaks with an Australian accent, comes from Australia, and wishes to be a great surfer one day. In "Board and Confused", he and Lance tortured Reef the most. However, Ripper has a soft side. In "Brofinger", Ripper goes out with Emma for a few dates. Sadly though, No Pants Lance becomes lonely without his buddy. Emma sees this and Ripper and Emma break up on even terms. Trivia *His nickname comes from the term "Ripping Off." *He has a crush on Emma, as it says that they go on a date in a future episode. *In "Board and Confused", Ripper is shown playing guitar. *Ripper's cellphone is a Blackberry Pearl bronze color. *He is the fifth named character to be seen, and the first non-main character. **He is also the second character to be seen surfing (Broseph was the first, seen in the video). *In "A Boy Named Leslie", he helped Lo and Emma try to sabotage Kelly's date with Lo's brother Ty by supplying them with rancid cheese curds spiked with a fast-acting laxative with which to top the poutine that Kelly ordered for dinner. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High (does not speak) *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Mr. Wahine *A Boy Named Leslie *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer (does not speak) *Brofinger *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream (does not speak) *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie (does not speak) *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie (mentioned only) *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance (does not speak) *Grom Fest Gallery vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h52m01s242.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h16m25s243.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h13m32s245.png S1 E11 Ripper farts.png S1 E11 Ripper says "Ah, yeah, not so silent, but very deadly".png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "Oh. Who else do you know has an epic mansion made of sand?".png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "You guys coming?".png S1 E11 Ripper tells them Brosephs "buddy has a cousin who hooked him up, mate".png S1 E11 They tell each other things they heard Club Bro had Ripper-"I hear it's got a 92-inch plasma", Fin-"An an indoor volleyball court", Ripper-"A sound system that'll kill birds and small animals".png S1 E11 Ripper, Lance and Fin head off to Club Bro..png S1 E2 Lance tells Johnny Emma had the lowest evaluation.png S1 E2 Martha storms off.png S1 E2 Ripper and Lance share a drink.png S1 E2 Ripper tells Johnny Emma looks likely to go home.png S1 E8 Closeup of them surfing on single board.png S1 E8 Ripper and Lance hi-five.png S2 E2 Andrew gives them all a strike.png S2 E2 Andrew says their plan failed.png S2 E7 Broseph tells them he beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Reef says "Nothing smells that bad" Lance says "It's funny because it's true".png S2 E7 Ripper and Lance laughing about what Lo said before.png S2 E7 Ripper asks Broseph if anyone got proof of him beating the Reaper.png S2 E7 Ripper does not believe Brospeh "I just pulled a unicorn out of my butt".png S2 E7 Ripper rips one off.png S1 E11 Ripper says "This rage is gonna be ace! Sheilas?".png S1 E11 Ripper says "I don't care how bad Broseph's feet stink".png Beaver Butt battle.jpg S1 E11 Wipeout says "Nice to see you again, Your Highness".png S1 E15 A haze hangs around Ripper and Lance.png S1 E15 Ripper stretches.png S1 E15 Ripper tosses his phone away "Sorry, boss, work and Chillax Land do not mix".png S1 E15 Ripper receives a phone call "It's Bummer again".png S1 E15 Ripper says "Don't even need to, mate" and takes a bite out of a drumstick on a fishing hook.png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty relax in Chillax Land.png S1 E15 Reef says "May the best crew win!".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef "Boards at dawn".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef "Alright, ladies".png S1 E15 Ripper says "You gotta be joking?".png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty laugh at Reefs crew.png S1 E15 Reef interrupts the peace "Ready to lose your turf?".png S1 E15 Lance, Ripper and Ty relax in Chillaxland at night.png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef and his crew "See ya tonight for your chum dinner, ladies".png S1 E15 Ripper leaves a present for Johnny.png S1 E15 Johnny tries to keep his balance.png S1 E15 Reef and Ripper try to intimidate each other.png S1 E15 Reef and his crew face-off against Ripper, Lance and Ty.png S1 E15 Bummer continues to clear Chillaxland.png S1 E15 Reef yells out "SUCKERS!".png S1 E15 Ty, Ripper and Lance watch as Bummer destroys Chillaxland.png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E15 The ground starts to rumble, Ripper says "What is that?".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef and his crew "Enjoy your first and last meal in Chillaxland".png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef and his crew "Bon appetit, losers".png S1 E15 Reef, Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout prepare to eat a bucket of chum.png Ripper and Lance's Talent.png S1 E1 Reef tells his friend "Nice! I'll email you a picture of my tan next week. Oh, man! This guy just caught the sickest ride, dude!".png S1 E1 Fin takes a zoomed in photo of Ripper.png S1 E1 Fin takes some photos of Ripper.png S1 E1 Lance tells Reef, Emma and Fin "Don't listen to him, guys - he's just full of hot air".png S1 E1 Ripper says "Which means we're like gods around here, and should be treated as such".png S1 E1 Johnny introduces Reef, Emma and Fin to Lance and Ripper "This is "No Pants" Lance, and...".png S1 E1 Broseph greets Lance ""No Pants," what's happening?",Lance says "What's up, guys?".png S1 E1 Lance chucks the handheld away while laughing.png S1 E1 Ripper tells Lance "Aw, yeah, mate! You're rippin' now. In fact, so am I".png S1 E1 Ripper watches Lance play a game on a handheld.png S1 E1 Ripper asks Emma "What was you first clue?".png Category:Seniors Category:Surfers Category:Characters Category:Staff Members Category:Club Bro Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers